I think I love you
by gaetagirl
Summary: BV oneshot... SongFic....My take on the one moment that brought Vegeta and Bulma together... Please R and R....


**_I Think I Love You_**_  
_

**It was another boring day for Vegeta. The woman had gone off to that building of hers, only to ensure that he would starve, and die of boredom. She told him about the stupid television, but still had had not grasped what the remote thing did. He growled and contemplated throwing the damn things down. Except that she had blasted him with that damn tongue of hers and his Saiyans ears just could not take another lashing.**

**She knew he hated it when she left to work at the office, he much preferred her to stay at home and fix the gravitational room, or make her programs that would help increase his ability to beat Kakarot.**

**However, she told him that her father insisted she attend the meetings….**

**Stupid earthlings, he was a Prince, and on his planet, no one would have insisted that he go to meetings**

**Well, he thought so because he was only eight the last time he was the Prince of his planet, and was living at he castle with his father… **

**HE, the King, did not go to meetings… **

**Nevertheless, it was a good fantasy anyway…**

**Finally realizing that the arrows marked with the Ch meant channels and he started to successfully flip through the stations….**

**After 350 stations, nothing had peeked his interest. Suddenly, an old looking type movie came on, he laughed when he saw the pathetic looking creature attacking Tokyo… He sat back amused only slightly as a giant dinosaur was chasing the poor Japanese scientists and breathed fire… He closed his eyes and opened them, relaxing as he imagined himself a Giant ape, wrecking that havoc on Capsule Corporation. Yes and then that Woman would have to come home and argue with him so moiré…**

**He always loved getting her riled up… She was such a pistol…**

**Before he knew it, Vegeta had fallen off to sleep dreaming about being the Great Oozaro, as Godzilla worked havoc on the Television….**

**He opened his eyes to see that the movie had ended, but he did not bother shutting it off…**

**He relaxed some more on the couch and another show began…**

**This time it was not a movie…. **

**He sighed and just felt too lazy, he really liked dreaming about fighting and destroying the little mud bal, and best of all holding Kakarot in his hands and squeezing him tightly… just like he had a few years ago…**

**He dozed off again, his hunger causing him weakness; he had not eaten anything for three hours.**

**He jumped again when the music on the Television changed again, alerting him hat a different show was about to start. He got up quickly and ran to the kitchen, totally starving…**

**He swung open the rectangular machine that kept food cold, and peered inside. There in a dish was a note.**

**"_Vegeta, place in small oven called the microwave and heat for 6 minutes… This should hold you until dinner, Bulma Briefs."_**

**_Stupid woman I know what a microwave is…and I know she wrote that note why does she have to sign everything that way._**

**Bulma Briefs, Bulma Briefs was here… I am the great Bulma Briefs… I am the great underwear underwear…**

**Ha-ha... her name was underwear underwear….**

**He hurriedly opened the oven door and then punched in the 6 min timer for the food.**

**While he waited impatiently, he set out to find something to drink…. He was not in the mood for water, but something more… no juice, no nothing… damn he wished his GT room were operating now….**

**Ah, here we go a beer.**

**When the food satiated him, he drank the beer, and burped. Next he went back into the kitchen and tried to grab another one, this time the rest of the beer came out and hung stupidly down. He looked at how the cans just stayed in the plastic holder. He shrugged and went to the couch with the remaining five beers.**

**He drank another malt beverage and started to look for the controller. He was perplexed, where had it gone? He put it on the table…**

**OH well, he downed another beer. On his third drink, he got a silly grin on his face.**

**It was the funky sounds emitting from the TV that got his full attention...**

**"What the hell is this?" he pondered aloud. No one answered back**

**This is crap he said to himself, this is …. Hmmm**

**That sounds ok, **

**As the show continued, he began to hum along to the songs that were playing.**

**He laughed at the comedy of the characters, they reminded him of all the things that Gohan and Krillen would get into… it was stupid yet funny… hmm and he like the songs…**

**As what happens during a marathon, the show began, to make Vegeta sleepy, that and the fact that he drank all the beer… he was listening but his eyes closed and off to dream world he went…**

**_Bah, Bah, Bah, Bah, Bah, Bah, Bah, Bah, Bah _****_  
_****_Bah, Bah, Bah, Bah, Bah _**

**_I'm sleeping _****_  
_****_And right in the middle of a good dream _****_  
_****_Like all at once I wake up _****_  
_****_From something that keeps knocking at my brain _****_  
_****_Before I go insane _****_  
_****_I hold my pillow to my head _****_  
_****_And spring up in my bed _****_  
_****_Screaming out the words I dread: _****_  
_****_"I think I love you!" (I think I love you) _**

**"Cranky" he woke up saying stupid words. He was thirsty. His mouth felt like Kakarot had stuffed it with sand.**

**He had had a strange dream. **

**The feeling that someone was watching him made his head swivel to the side.**

**There she was the blue haired demon form his dream!**

**Uhg! He moaned**

**'Serves you right Vegeta, you drank all the beer!"**

**"Can you speak softly "he mouthed, the sounds deafening him.**

**"NO I cant, now get up mom has dinner ready!"**

**He wanted to strangle her for yelling at him, but something about the sway of her hips, brought a tantalizing smirk to his face.**

** He watched her all through dinner. He noticed how her lip would suck at the chicken and noodles.**

**She unknowingly teased him, when she bit into an egg roll, and he nearly jumped up when she licked the sauce from her fingers.**

**He looked down at his betrayed body, and hurriedly made and excuses leaving the room**

**Bunny, Briefs and Bulma all shared a surprised look. Vegeta never left without eating his food, and then all the left over… something must be wrong.**

**Wrong, nothing was wrong with him, except he was going insane. **

**_So what am I so afraid of? _****_  
_****_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of _****_  
_****_A love there is no cure for _****_  
_****_I think I love you _****_  
_****_Isn't that what life is made of? _****_  
_****_Though it worries me to say _****_  
_****_That I've never felt this way _**

**Where had he heard it? That song was ringing in his head and was pissing him off.**

**Vegeta jumped in to the shower hoping to wash away whatever was that was making him hear the sounds and causing such revolt in his body.**

**After an hour of hot water, Vegeta sat on his bed and listened to the sounds that Bulma was making in her room. He imagined her doing all those things she did before she went to bed. HE had seen her do them a 1000 times from her balcony… sometimes they would talk while she readied herself, sometime they would argue… **

** It had been good. **

**He knew that right now, it was too quiet for her, and that she had already went to sleep or that she was brushing her hair. As much as she changed it, he liked it… once or twice he had reached out and touched it amazed at its color and softness….his nose always could pick up the scent she would use…**

**Vegeta shook his head wishing that the damn Godzilla thing would come back and destroy Capsule Corp. He was becoming whimsical, and still they had not fought that day…**

**Getting mad at himself he jumped up and flew out his doors, and over to Bulma's balcony.**

**Like always he watched. Pleased with himself he saw that she was indeed brushing her hair.**

**IN the mirror, Bulma saw the movement on the balcony. She tried not to smile. It seemed; though he was not himself at dinner, at least his nightly visits were not changed.**

**Finishing her task, without speaking she put her brush down and left her table… **

**Vegeta stepped back as she boldly stepped outside to talk.**

**"I was worried about you at dinner," she told him**

**As cranky as ever Vegeta only grunted," There is nothing to worry about"**

**"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked not deterred by his rough voice**

**"What is there to talk about, nothing I say?"**

**Bulma said no more, fearing that a fight might occur, and she really did not want to fight tonight, she had a long day and was tired.**

**However, Vegeta had other ideas, usually Bulma reacted strongly if he put her feelings down as unnecessary, but not tonight, he panicked a little thinking that she was not going to fight with him…**

**Picking his brain he came up with a sure way to get her mad…"I see you are trying to make that mop of your look better" he reached and touched her hair, savoring the locks feel.**

**Her eyes flashed a warning, but something in his look stopped, her verbal reply…Vegeta always insulted her hair, but he never did so while he watched her brush it. He seemed almost pleased touching it, always finding a reason to do so…**

**Her hesitant attack stopped him in his tracks. She was not going to do anything. HE sensed her stance. He knew when he was going to be attacked and either by physical or verbal means; it was not happening. **

** She looked up at him with only a look, a cross of understanding, and questions. **

** Vegeta felt naked under her survey… She must know…**

**She was not going to give him his satisfaction.**

**Her mind calculated how many times they fought. HE begged for it. Though they had conversations without battles, it usually ended with a fight. IF she had not been at the pangs of meetings today, learning from the people her father dealt with, being diplomatic… she might have discovered it much too late….**

**She knew he needed their arguments. He kept alive, savoring them. She had to agree it never felt more alive to her to battle with him…that energy, they were both feeding off it…**

**Happiness yet sorrow boiled up inside. She was not sure what to do…For a minute, she wanted to touch him and tell him she did not want to fight tonight… Bulma's hand reached out and she put to his chest…**

**His heart beat hard under her fingers and his vibrating energy tickled the pads on her fingers… He only looked down at her hand that touched him…**

**Bulma quickly pulled back said goodnight and ran back to her room.**

**Vegeta never invaded her space without invitation… he stood for a minute and wondered what to do now…**

**_I don't know what I'm up against _****_  
_****_I don't know what it's all about _****_  
_****_I've got so much to think about _**

**She was scared, he could sense, but not fearful….apprehensive….If he went to her now, she could yell at him… thus have his battle something he loved….If what he felt was reciprocated then again… he would have something… he loved…**

**This morning, I woke up with this feeling ****  
****I didn't know how to deal with ****  
****And so I just decided to myself ****  
****I'd hide it to myself ****  
****And never talk about it ****  
****And didn't I go and shout it ****  
****When you walked into the room. ****  
****"I think I love you!" (I think I love you) **

**Bulma laid her head on her pillow, knowing that Vegeta was still outside her window… She imagined that all her life she would find a man, a perfect man to love her…. Yamcha was that man….However that had ended so long ago… She had all about given up. Besides her inventions, she could not remember a better time then she had dealing with her Saiyan guest… In addition, the crazy thing was she enjoyed providing him the means in which to defeat her best friend…What was she thinking. However, she really knew what it was….How had her heart known all along, what her mind refused to let her conscious know. **

**"Damn that Saiyan!" she yelled**

**I think I love you ****  
****So what am I so afraid of? ****  
****I'm afraid that I'm not sure of ****  
****A love there is no cure for ****  
****I think I love you **

**On cue, Vegeta took her yelling as his personal invitation to come inside… His heart was beating harder now, and he could not remember ever feeling so nervous in all of his life…**

**Bulma felt his energy, and looked back over her shoulder to see a petulant look on the man… **

**It was not the usual scowl he sported. and all her fears vanished as she realized that Vegeta was a man…**

**Not that she did not know it before, a real man with convictions, heart, pride, and loyalty, a fact that she came to learn very early on his stay with the Briefs…**

**  
****Isn't that what life is made of? ****  
****Though it worries me to say ****  
****That I've never felt this way **

**"Bulma I…." Vegeta began.**

**Realazation dawned on her again that night… He had called her by her name… She smiled her winning smile, true, genuine, and very happy////**

**This got Vegeta's attention**

**I don't know what I'm up against ****  
****I don't know what it's all about ****  
****I've got so much to think about **

**For a second, that lasted a lifetime Vegeta looked upon her shinning face, knowing that he would never tire of it… The image was burned to memory as only a Saiyan could do… how he wanted to kill her for it… how he would enjoy making her pay for causing him to say……**

**Hey . . . **

**I think I love you ****  
****So what am I so afraid of? ****  
****I'm afraid that I'm not sure of ****  
****A love there is no cure for ****  
****I think I love you ****  
****Isn't that what life is made of? ****  
****Though it worries me to say ****  
****That I've never felt this way **

**The blue haired witch never gave Vegeta the time to finish his thoughts or his sentence…. She sealed his lips with hers, and kissed the mighty Prince rather passionately….**

**The kiss ended and a funny thing happened. Vegeta looked at Bulma and said what he could not say before….**

**"I think…. You need to stay home and fix my GR tomorrow, your Television made me sick."**

**Vegeta left Bulma there staring at his retreating back…**

**Believe me ****  
****You really don't have to worry ****  
****I only want to make you happy ****  
****And if you say, hey, go away, I will ****  
****But I think better still ****  
****I better stay around and love you ****  
****Do you think I have a case? ****  
****Let me ask you to your face: ****  
****"Do you think you love me? **

**  
****I think I love you!" **

**"I think I love you . . ."**

**By: The Partridge Family**  
**(Romeo)**  
**1970**

**"_Bulma?" Vegeta whispered to her as they snuggled down to sleep years later night…._**

**"_Yes Vegeta?" she asked not ever wanting to forget hearing him say her name…_**

**"_I know I love you," he told her_**

**"_I lover you too!" She replied in kind…_**

**"_Good" he finished._**

**_It took Vegeta many years to say it, though Bulma always knew, but it was bittersweet….in another life time in another dimension the other Bulma never got to hear those words…that always knocked on his brain._**

**A/N**

**You just have to listen to this funny sounding song!!! It makes the story!!!!**


End file.
